The ubiquitous presence of networked computers, and the growing use of databases, web logs, and search engines have resulted in the accumulation of vast quantities of information. Many individual computer users now have access to this huge information via search engines and a bewildering array of web sites. Presenting and processing this huge information in a manner that is user-friendly and efficient creates a number of challenges and complexities.